Pet Names
by Nehszriah
Summary: FaiKurogane Not really about pet names, but they start off the story. Experiment with two firstperson accounts of the same event. R&R please.


pokes reader- Konnichi-wa. My name is Nez-chan and I have no real basis to what I write here in this fiction. Just my fangirl mind going nuts. Wh00t! -grins- I do not own Reservoir Chronicle Tsubasa, any CLAMP series or what not. I have the mangas for Tsubasa, but nothing else. Thiswriting is experimental in the styling and fic pairings. Like I said: fangirl mind.

* * *

**Pet Names**

Fai D. Flowright

Kuro-rin. That is what I called him earlier today. Maybe later, he will become Kuro-chin or Kuro-chan. He always gets angry with me when I do this. I make up funny names to call him. Names only females would subject and answer to. Nothing wrong with that, but calling such a man as gruff and sardonic as my Kurogane by such names seems a bit dishonorable to some…

Me, I think it is cute.

I love the way he gets flustered when I call him one of my pet names in a tense situation.

"Fai, don't call me that!" he says.

"Stop with the names!" he cries.

He pouts and he whines and he threatens to beat me up. All I can do is laugh at him…

He's so cute when he's angry.

Kurogane

He called me Kuro-rin… again.

Damn that magician. He is so relaxed, so calm. That man never lets his amiable side step down. How can he be such a combat master and act the way he does? What gives the bastard the right to use such impudent names for me? I am not a school girl. I am not cute or prissy. If anything, I should be feared by those around me. Everyone should quake in fear, for I conquered them for my princess, Tomoyo. I should be respected beyond all others as a fierce ninja warrior, bringer of death to all those who cross my path.

Instead, I am Fai's Kuro-pipi.

What gives Fai the audacity to call me by such a thing? He should quake in his boots at the mere sight of me, but instead giggles at my fits. What drives him to be such a fool? What is there in his past that makes him this way? Was there something in his childhood? A vow he made to a friend? Maybe even a lover. I know nothing about the man sitting next to me.

I love a man of mysteries.

Fai D. Flowright

How adorable. His eye twitched when I called him Kuro-rin. He is not fond of that name, nor any of the others I create for him. We both sit underneath the clear night sky against the trunk of a huge tree. Syaoran and his Sakura are sound asleep by the nearby fire, she nestled into him and Mokona cuddled into her for warmth. I sigh. If only I could be like that. If only I could have a lover like Sakura has Syaoran and Syaoran has Sakura. I would be so happy then.

"Kuro-chin…?"

"Don't call me that."

"Have you ever been in love?"

I asked him a legitimate enough question, yet for the longest time I received not an answer. What felt like forever had passed before he finally spoke.

"I can not recall falling in love," he said.

Never a love? How can a man have never loved someone? Did he not have a wife or girlfriend back in his dimension? Was he not allowed to court a woman in his own world?

Then again, I do sort of want him to be single.

Kurogane

Such a stupid thing to ask a man. What man has never been in love? He is just so frustrating sometimes. I just stood up and walked away, intent on finding some peace and quiet. He tests my patience daily and it wears quite thin. If I don't get away soon, I would punch him.

Wait a second… am I playing hard-to-get? Impossible. How could I do that with Fai? Him, of all people! I can hear him running after me in the dark forest, shouting out my name. Damn he is persistent.

"Kuro-rin," he calls.

"Go away."

"Kuro-rin…"

I told him to leave me. Why won't he leave? Damn him! Damn him to all of the Nine Hells!

"Leave me alone Fai!"

I spin and go to punch him. He moved and I ended up punching the tree next to him. My fist merely centimeters from his pale face and those clear blue eyes.

His eyes… they pierced me. I don't know how, but I suddenly froze. Maybe it was because of the strangely intense aura erupting from them. Possibly it was the fact I was nearly able to pin the bastard to the tree he was leaning on.

Almost makes me want to pin him to the tree.

Fai D. Flowright

So I am stuck between Kuro-tan and a column of wood and he doesn't seem to be doing anything about moving. With one arm movement, he could have me trapped. Not really trapped, but close enough to say so. I stare into his eyes, so angry and colored like flames.

A momentous eternity passes, the two of us just standing there. All we do is look at each other. I stared into his eyes and he into mine. Just intense his eyes were. That's how I saw it. Barely describable that man was. All I can say is that he seemed ice cold, yet so warmly compassionate. I leaned forward slightly and…

Kurogane

He kissed me. Why would he do that? True it was slight and short, but he kissed me all the same. He leaned back against the tree and smiled at me. Damn him. I glared at him, my eye twitching. That was gross. Men should kiss women. This isn't right.

Then why do I like it so much?

Something in me could feel attraction. A slight bit of attraction for this man. The rest of me cringed to even think of it. I turned to walk away when he spoke again.

"Kuro-rin…"

"Stop it," I replied.

"But Kuro-rin…" He grabbed onto my forearm and spun me around.

"What is it Fai?"

"Don't you want to kiss me back…?"

Fai D. Flowright

It was funny seeing the look on his face when I said that. Not completely disgusted, but enough to be a slight bit afraid. I only teased him when I said that. The barely-a-kiss was a tease too. I do not expect a man such as Kurogane to have a man as a lover. He is too much a warrior, too much a fighter; it just would not be him. I smile at him, playing my cards right.

"Do I want to what?" he asked out of frustration.

"Kiss me back?"

"Never!" He turned around and started to walk away again.

"You did seem to like it though," I called. He stopped right in his tracks.

"How would you know if I had liked it or not?"

"Because," I said. "I'm magic."

Oh, I do hope I am right.

Kurogane

The nerve! He has been playing me! How can he just pull a trick like that and suspect to get away with it! I know, I shall beat him at his own mind games. That is it, make him the fool. I walked up to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him harder than he did me.

Why was it so satisfying?

I could feel his hands on my waist, but I did not move them. I felt him kiss me back, but somehow it did not matter.

What in the Nine Hells is wrong with me?

Fai D. Flowright

So he tried to trump me. I know that is what he did. At least, what he _tried_ to do. My Kuro-chan is so funny. He thinks he can outsmart me. I am the smarter. I am more cunning, more of a warrior. He was sent away from his dimension as a punishment. I left on my own accord. Sure, it was to flee for if Ashura was to awaken, but I left my Chi to guard him.

I wrapped my own arms around him, just to scare him. He tensed up and backed away after a second or two. He looked scared out of his mind. Spinning around quickly, he ran back to camp.

Heh. How odd… and here I am thinking we were having fun.

* * *

Allllll right! There you go! I know it was shorter than expected, but it was hard to lengthen. Please yell at me if you did or did not like it. I need input please. I might have done better if Jamii-chan would give me my Tsubasa III back… but she had to leave it in the band room. -mumbles various curses- This is a one-shot, not updating. Umm… thank you for reading and I hope you review! Sayonara! 


End file.
